Is he really evil? Part 2
by Jay-Jay-Kitten
Summary: When you move from England to tokyo you dont expect to become some kind of super hero and especially not one whos caught the attention of some green haired alien


**Ok sorry I didn't put this up sooner but I just never really got round to doing it. Sorry I'll try and post the other ones up quicker.**

**Oh and thankyou ****MewTangerine****. You were the only one who gave a review so thankyou! If you are reading this then please feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive critisism is fine but if your just gonna be rude then I'll ignore you. I think thats the same with everyone though.**

**But anyway part 3 will be up soon (hopefully) **

**So update. You found out you are a mew mew, Kish likes you and just kissed you in the park. That pervert...cute pervert though.**

_Kish fan: Yep that's what happened. Now get on with it! (Me: Ok ok. I just didn't want you to be confused)_

_Kish: Yes that's what happened and now that you mention it I am pretty cute (Me: Yes you are!)_

You ran to the cafe and open the door angrily scaring a few customers. You apologise and go to get changed. You are stopped by Ryo who asks you why you're late  
You: Look if you really want to know I ran into Kish.  
Ryo looks concerned  
Ryo: did he hurt you what happened.  
You turn red and make up some lame story about a predicite and how it was an easy fight. He seems to buy it and sends you off to get changed.  
You spend the rest of the morning and afternoon serving people and talking to the mew mews.  
While you are working you realise that the girl called mint doesn't actually do anything.  
You: Hey Ichigo does mint actually get paid for sitting on her arse all day.  
Ichigo: Yep I think so. She doesn't do anything. All she does is drink tea.  
You look over to see Lettuce carrying a tray of dirty dishes. She looks like she is struggling to carry them all so you go over to help.  
Lettuce: thanks Kisa; I'm really not very good at this.  
You: don't worry nether am I. At least you actually do some work around here.  
You raise your voice at the last bit and Mint turns around  
Mint: What do you mean by that?  
You: I mean were doing all the work here and you don't do anything. All you do is sit around and give orders. And you-  
You turn around to face Ryo  
Ryo: What do I do?  
You: nothing. You don't even tell her to do work. You just laugh when something gets broken. Why don't you try doing the work? Just for a day.  
Ryo looks angry  
Ryo: fine I will.  
You: and you have to wear the uniform to.  
Ryo: fine I- what?!  
Every one in the cafe starts laughing including the customers.  
You smirk and start to clean a near by table.  
Ichigo comes over to you and pats you on the back.  
Ichigo: that was brilliant. It would be so good if he actually did it.  
I accept a voice, says behind you  
You and Ichigo turn around to see Ryo. He's standing there with a slight blush on his face.  
You: what?! You mean you'll do it. Your dress up like a girl and serve tea?  
Ryo: yes. But only if you promise to never moan to me about not doing enough work.  
You: it's a deal  
You and Ryo shake hands and you start to collect up plates.  
Ichigo: I have to be there on that day.  
You look around to see if anyone needs service and see Ryo staring at you. You blush and turn around quickly.

_Random person: Oooh. Is there something going on with Ryo and me? (Me: Maybe…I'm not sure yet)_

_Kish: Hey I thought this was a story about me! (Me: um…well. Hey why can't there be two guy interests)_

After you finished work you and Ichigo walk home together.  
Ichigo notices that you're slightly distracted and asks you what's wrong.  
You: Do you promise to keep this a secret.  
Ichigo: No.  
You: Ichigo!  
Ichigo: I'm joking. Yes I promise to keep this a secret.  
You: On my way to work today I kind of ran into Kish.  
You tell her roughly what happens and watch Ichigo's face change. First shock, then disgust, then shock again and then relief.  
Ichigo: that perve.  
You: did he ever do that to you.  
Ichigo: well, he tried to kill my boyfriend, kidnap me and kill me when I refused. (By the way all this happens to Ichigo in the real Tokyo mew mew episodes. But you may already know that)  
You're face is like 00.  
Ichigo: lets hope it's just a phase.  
You: yeah lets.  
You reach your house and you say good-bye to Ichigo  
You: thank god I get tomorrow off. I can sleep in  
You do all the normal things people do on a Saturday night in and when you finally get tiered which is about two o clock in the morning you decide to go to sleep. Once in bed you cant stop thinking about Kish and Ryo.  
You: Argh what's the matter with me. Why am I thinking about them? It must be I'm still angry at Kish and I can't wait to see if Ryo is actually going to do this.  
You smile content that that is actually why you are thinking about them. Of course its not.

_Kish and Ryo fan: So there is something going on with Ryo and me... and Kish and me. (Me: just keep reading and find out)_

_Aww I'm thinking about them (Me: yep!)_

When you wake up the next morning you hear a huge commotion from down stairs. You rush down to see what's going on and see your mother yelling down the phone.  
Your mum: A year. You expect us to look after her for a year?! Were will we put her. Our house is small enough. We don't have room for a baby. Anyway she should be with her mother. Ok ok I know it must be hard.  
Your mum lets out a long sigh and looks at your dad who nods slowly.  
Your mum: Ok well take her. I'll have to explain to Kisa. See you tomorrow.  
You: what the heck is going on?  
Your mum puts down the phone and looks at you.  
Your dad: as of tomorrow we are going to have a new member of the family. Chio.  
Chio is your mother's sister's daughter.  
Ok your mum's sister is a model and travels a lot. She got pregnant with her long-term boyfriend and as she is going to be doing A LOT of travelling that year she wants your family to look after her daughter.  
Your mum: She's coming to drop her off on Friday. I think we've still got your baby crib and we can put that in the spare room. Himeno (your mums sister) says she's going to bring everything else.  
You: how old is Chio?  
All of you think for about five minuets.  
Dad: She's nearly two  
All of you: Right.

_Random person: I forgot how old she is!?(Me: well you haven't seen her in a really long time)_

_Kish fan: Aww sweet your gonna look after a two year old_

The next day is Monday and you meet Ichigo on the way to school.  
You tell her about Chio.  
Ichigo: Aww how sweet. But I can't believe you have to look after her for a year.  
You: I'm kinda looking forward to it. It will be like having a little sister. I know it will be tiring and I may want to kill her sometimes but I think it might actually be ok.  
Your day is fairly normal. You talk to your friends, fail yet another maths test, get sympathy from your friends and go home. Yet while all these things are going on you can't help thinking about Kish. Even though he's cocky and your enemy you can't help but sort of like him. You've never had attention like that before. Usually its you goggling over the cute boys in your school. You've never had anyone like you that way.  
The rest of the week goes by pretty smoothly. You work at school in the morning and afternoon and the cafe in the evening. You are allowed Friday off as Chio is coming that day. When you ask Ryo about him working in the cafe for a day he tell you he will work on Saturday.

It comes to Friday, and after school you want to get home quickly so you can see your aunt. You haven't seen her in so long and you haven't even met Chio. You can't help but feel a little sorry for her. Being forced away from her mother to live with strangers.  
When you arrive you are pleased to see your aunt is still there. You always feel a little shy around your aunt. She is so beautiful its almost inhuman. (Me: she is human though)  
When she sees you she smiles and gives you a suffocatinly tight hug.  
You wheeze and manage to say a short hello.  
Finally she lets go of you.  
Himeno: How have you been? You look so beautiful.  
You blush and make polite conversation.  
You are about to ask were Chio is when you feel a tug at your school skirt. You look down to see the cutest little girl. She has curly brown hair, big blue eyes and a cute button nose.  
Cute little girl: Hello  
You: Hello, are you Chio.  
She nods happily and twirls her brown hair around a finger.  
Himeno smiles sadly and pick up Chio.  
Himeno: Chio I'm sorry that I have to leave you for so long but I will call you and you can tell me what you've been up to. Now you be good. Kisa and her parents will be very kind to you so you be kind to them.  
Chio nods and hugs her mother

-One-hour later-  
Himeno is waving out of the car window holding back tears and Chio is crying loudly in your mum's arms.  
You go back inside and comfort Chio. After a while she seems a little happier and you put her in her high chair so she can have tea. Your mum gets an urgent phone call from work and as your mum and dad are business partners they both have to rush of.  
You: How long will you be  
Mum: along time. I'm sorry we have to go at the last minuet like this but it really is urgent. Could you put Chio to bed and don't stay up too late.  
You sigh as they go and walk over to Chio who is playing with her pasta.  
You lean down to face her and smile. She smiles back showing her gappy teeth. She then laughs and points  
Chio: green hair.  
You freeze.  
You: oh no green hair. That could only mean one person.  
Hello my little mouse

_Kish fan: ITS KISH! YAAAAY_

_Ryo fan: it must be Kish then. (Me: you don't seem as excited as the other person)_

You turn around quickly and see, yep you guessed it Kish. You grab a nearby spatula and wave it threateningly.  
He of course laughs and starts to walk towards you. You can't attack him with your powers otherwise you'd destroy the house. You guess he know this and try to not show any fear.  
You: How did you get in?  
Kish: you left the back door open.  
You curse yourself and back away  
Kish: anyway I've really missed you. I haven't seen you in so long. I've been thinking about last time we met.  
You: (angrily) Really. What have you been thinking?  
You bump into the wall and Kish moves closer to you.  
Kish: When I kissed you it took you longer than expected to pull away from me. Did you really want to? Do you actually like me?  
You look at him.  
You: I can't like you. You're my enemy.  
Kish sighs and leans in so he can whisper in your ear.  
Kish: But do you. Don't worry about if your suppose to like me.  
He pulls away and smirks.  
Kish: I like you.  
You: you don't even know me. All you've done is kiss me.  
Kish: There something about you.  
You: I bet you say that to all the girls you stalk.  
He laughs and moves so close that you can feel his heart beat.  
Kish: yeah I do like you.  
He slowly leans in to kiss you and for once you don't pull away. You feel safe somehow and can't help but kiss back.  
You are interrupted by a loud gurgle made by Chio and you push Kish off and make your way over to her.  
Kish is obviously annoyed about being interrupted and follows you, glaring slightly at Chio who smiles back.  
You are blushing a little over what had just happened and try to convince yourself that it was all instinct and that you didn't actually have feelings for him.  
You: if you don't have any plans to attack me with a predicite then I think you should go. What just happened shouldn't have.  
He looks at you confused but when you turn away he just laughs slightly.  
You: what's so funny?  
Kish: you. You pretending that you don't feel anything for me when I can see that you do.  
You turn around angrily.  
You: don't act so smug. Like I said before you don't know me. You just think you do. Just be my enemy. Attack me like you should. If we keep doing this were both gonna get hurt.  
He narrows his amber eyes and stares at you. You try to stare back but you cant help feeling a little scared.  
Kish: I'm not giving up. No matter what you do or say.  
Then he disappears.

_Kish fan: Noooooooooooooooooooo. Kish has gone. Sob (Me: don't cry he'll be back)_

_Ryo fan: That Chio is so cute (Me: Yep she really is.)_


End file.
